1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaming machine networks, and more particularly to a method for implementing incentives for players of such gaming machines to encourage play of the gaming machines at specified times.
2. Description of the Related Art
Linking together electronic slot machines on a computer network is known in the art. One example of such a network is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,882 to Acres et al. (“the '882 patent”), which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. The '882 patent is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. The '882 patent also discloses a number of different bonuses, which pay awards to players at their respective slot machines that are over and above any awards dictated by the pay tables of the machines.
One such bonus award is paid randomly to one of the players via that player's slot machine. Once a slot machine is selected for this type of award, a computer on the network transmits a command to the slot machine that causes it to pay a predetermined amount from the hopper of the machine to the player.
Another type of award is personal to each player and is based on the level of that player's play. As discussed in the '882 patent, a player may be issued a player-tracking card that is insertable into a card reader associated with each slot machine. The network collects data relating to the player's play and stores it in a central computer. Personal awards to the player may be a predetermined amount or a percentage of the player's total play. They are awarded upon the occurrence of a predetermined event, e.g., when the player's cumulative wagers exceed a predetermined level.
Player tracking points is another award sometimes given to players of networked gaming devices. Each player who uses their card accrues a predetermined number of points for each dollar wagered on the networking gaming machines. Some systems award points for jackpots won on the machines. In any event, the player is eligible to redeem his or her points for complimentary meals, merchandise, or other awards determined by the casino that operates the slot machines. In addition to point accrual based on play, points are often awarded to induce players to sign up for carded play.
In still another effort to induce play on machines, casinos sometimes provide a player with the ability to make complimentary wagers, or to make half price wagers. An example of the foregoing incentives implemented on networked slot machines is disclosed in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,958 (the '958 patent). The '958 patent is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
A concern of the gaming casinos operating the games is the overhead caused by unused machines. As casinos are generally located at resort locations, the frequency of play on particular machines is more popular at some times than others. Off-peak days, that is periods during which there is low play of the machines, typically occur on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Off-peak hours during those days typically occur in the midmornings (that is, after 4am) but could also occur during times where other events around the casino (such as shows, meals, etc.) attract customers away from the gaming machines. Casino operators are generally interested in driving customers to play during these time periods to increase play throughout the casino.
Another desire for casino operators is to attract higher quality customers to the casino. Although it is known to grant frequent, well-known, or high-rolling players extra benefits for visiting the casino, such as complementary tickets, rooms, and shows, the competitiveness of the casino industry requires that something more be contemplated.
Accordingly, the need remains for a method for encouraging play by desired customers, especially during off-peak playing times within the casino.